


You're So Cute

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Oikawa appreciates his boyfriend late at night. Iwaizumi is sleepy, and happy.Oneshot/drabble





	You're So Cute

Oikawa was relaxing on the bed with his boyfriend. Iwaizumi was already asleep. That was understandable because it was late and all. But Oikawa couldn't just yet. He cuddled close to him, stroking his hair very gently, careful not to wake him up too much.

"You're so cute," he said.

Now Iwaizumi was asleep but only mostly. He blinked a little.

"...I could run you over with my car," he mumbled.

Oikawa knew that.

"I know," he said, but he said it lovingly.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
